


Discover

by tnnyoh



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Sensuality, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh





	Discover

Diana felt him thrust between her legs and grabbed his arm for leverage. He had pushed her against the wall and pressed himself against her. She knew that he had a lot of endurance in the field and now she was finding out that he had just as much in other places as well.

She dug her nails into his skin, the pleasure was unbelievable and she felt chills through her whole body as he pumped harder and faster into her. She moaned without restraint, practically screaming in pleasure as she felt him slid into her again. He picked up speed and she wrapped her arms around his neck, she bit into his shoulder as the pleasure mounted and he pulled away from her, a rough groan escaped from his lips. Diana felt her body tense up and she bit into his skin so hard that he started bleeding. She moaned and her body relaxed. 

He led her to the bed and got on top of her, kissing her neck and running his tongue over her skin. "You're plan is to what, exactly? You're going to make me pass out" He grinned  
"You want to rest?"  
"No!" she shouted "not... No. Keep going" she said with a sigh. He held her face in his hands and kissed her forehead as he slowly slid back inside her.


End file.
